


devil town

by graceeey



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Hunters, Other, Paranormal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceeey/pseuds/graceeey
Summary: "I hear them" I said, my H/L hair blowing gently in the winter breeze as tears made their way down my cheeks. I turned my head away and buried my chin in my maroon scarf I was wearing, Sal watched tentatively as he looked off into the distance and nodded,"I do too" Sal said, his blue pigtails hitting him in the prosthetic face as he spoke, I smiled a little as I nodded,"I figured so"
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. prologue - the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im trying to do a multiple chapter story instead of one shots!  
> I'll try to post to this as much as I possibly can, apologies if chapters take a while however! I'm just trying to fill the dry page of AO3 that is the Sal Fisher/Reader page haha.

Ever since birth, I heard the names of those who I saw on gravestones, I see the murders of many in my dreams and wrote messages for family members that residents from the other side tell me to write. I communicate with the paranormal, and I sometimes see them in the form of shadows in the corner of my eye and in the corner of my room in the dead of night. I'm their puppet, nothing short of their rag doll that they can use to commune with the world of the living. I am simply nothing more than an object to use and discard of later once used enough- well, that's what I think, anyway. The world of the living is different from the world of the dead, and yet I am a mediator between the two.

My parents are heavy believers in the catholic church, my mother often told my father and I stories of how the bible saved her life- more specifically, she told tales to my father about how the voices of those who have long since departed from this world stopped- it's hocus pocus! I swear to god i have not heard anything funnier in my life.

So as a consequence of their beliefs, exorcisms and the like were a resort to them when I told them of the visions I was seeing when I were a mere child of around 6 or 7- however I was lucky enough to not have an exorcism performed on me. I remember bouncing up to them in my vibrant (t-shirt and pants / dress) as I told them of my visions and the little girl whom i claim to play with. My mother seemed shocked and her eyes seemed to fill with tears, she claimed that I had caught evil and I was lead into temptation by satan himself. She grabbed the nearest cross and screamed the hail mary as I screamed and cried to stop, not understanding what was happening at the time.

After that, I was forced to attend every mass and sing every song as I preached the bible, I knocked on doors and feigned happiness as the voices inside of my head ridiculed me for going along with what my parents wanted me to do. Get this- I was only 7. The spirits of the other world forced their beliefs down my throat at a young age expecting me to understand when- in reality- I was below the age of a teenager.

When I grew in age to mature more, the voices increased and so did the shadows I saw. More and more filled my peripheral vision and my room at night- i had my own fucking poltergeist following me wherever I went. I drew the memorabilia that filled these peoples lives with happiness and memories that came with them. They told the stories of the vengeance, love, hatred and death that consumed their lives when they were once amongst us.

Along with my faith, I lost my sanity- growing up with such voices within my head and visions of shadows scurrying across wooden floor that came with them destroys any knowledge of the distinction between both reality and imagination. With enough practice however, I was able to control the voices in my head down to a minimum so then they weren't as prominent in my everyday life as they used to be. Now, they only occur when actions I make affect my future majorly- it's a blessing and a curse, really.

I'm 16 now, and five years ago both of my parents separated over a disagreeance with the bible and its teachings, more specifically over the religions they identified themselves with. It turned out my dad was actually an atheist- which was heavily frowned upon in the catholic church. Of course, doing the 'right thing' in my mum's eyes, she broke up with my father and filed for a divorce as if it were easy for the people around her to deal with.

She always was selfish, doing stuff only for what seemed like her own benefit more than most of the time. It was only I who saw it- nobody saw through her masterful facade of fake love and adoration for her child and husband who have both failed her. My father got custody over me, and I lived with him until I turned 16. my dad constantly drowned his sorrows in nothing but alcohol and drugs. he smiled and laughed during the day, we got our favourite food from the cafe down the road and we would feed french fries to the birds although we weren't supposed to. My fondest memories were those i made when i lived with my dad.

My last hug that I shared with my dad was when I was separating from him to live with my grandparents, he wasn't financially and emotionally stable enough anymore to take care of me by himself- which of course I understood, but it of course it was still heartbreaking to say goodbye. Tears were shed and promises were made to see each other further into the future. After the emotion fest was over, we both separated and I hopped into the vibrant red car in our driveway and shut the door behind me.

My Grandmother introduced herself to be Olivia L/N who had a wife named Margret L/N. They lived in the apartment building Addison Apartments on floor 4, more specifically, room 404. I remember sighing and nodding with a small smile on my face- even despite the voices screaming in my head and telling me to leave the car, I decided to doubt them for the first time in my life and to wait to see what the future holds. I shut my eyes and grinned as the voices turned from slight yells to blood curdling screams, wishing death upon my very being and hoping that I learn my lesson.

and to them, I say fuck that, and fuck you- because I will do what I want, and if that means not abiding by the stupid thoughts in my head and embracing the freedom I have as a human being, then I will do it over and over and over again until my very last breath.

Im gonna make a new start, and I'm gonna be happy I thought comfortably to myself as I fell into a long slumber during the 6 hour ride from Elcycus to Nockfell.

... Oh boy was I wrong that my 'new start' in Nockfell was gonna be peaceful whatsoever.


	2. chapter 1 - the masked one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N moves in with her grandmother and eagerly tries to find out why they feel so oddly about the building of which many reside within. 
> 
> During her journey, she comes across her neighbour from 402 who introduces himself as Sal Fisher, a seemingly odd boy with a mask.
> 
> What could go wrong? absolutely everything.

"Y/N!" My grandma called, her floofy grey hair bobbing as she hopped out of the vehicle. I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, the image of a black and red leather car seat in front of me appearing at first blurry as my eyes adjusted to the sudden opening of my eyelids. I shook my head a little bit to snap me out of the feeling of grogginess that came with the sudden awakening of the deep sleep I was in prior,

"Ah! sorry, Olivia" I said suddenly as I peered at her through the open car door and the gap between the headrest and the car seat. The elderly woman in front of me frowned as she shook her head and opened the door for me, I swung my legs from my seat and over to the footpath, I placed my boots on the footpath and hoisted myself up. I stretched while yawning as I stared up at the building, I felt cold just by looking at it- wait... that's not good whatsoever. I mean- it was quite cold anyway even when taking account of the weather- however, this place didn't feel right.

_ "That building... loss after loss" _ a voice repeated to me, I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to tune into any paranormal activity that may have been inside of the building. For the 10 seconds that I stood there, I heard and felt nothing. I simply shook my head and whispered in reply,

"I don't feel anything. If you're right, I owe you 20 bucks, ok?" I asked, I heard soft laughing in my head. My grandmother from my mum's side was my guidance in everything paranormal- though the funny thing is, is that she is paranormal herself. there seems to be two types of anomalies that classify themselves as spirits. Some- if not most- have lost their minds, and hardly any of them have a good head on their shoulders. Call the unstable ones demons all that you would like, however I don't believe that they are demons.. just vengeful spirits.

I made my way over to the mostly empty boot where I reached for a singular box that had all of my belongings in it. Granted, the box was big and heavy, but I can manage if there's an elevator. I looked over at my grandmother who was watching me with close eyes, her E/C orbs following my every action precisely as they were performed.

I don’t know why that was- although, I think I have a rough idea as to why she was watching me so closely. Noticing that I had met her gaze, Olivia blushed a slight bit and laughed,

"Come, child. I'll get you to the room that your grandmother and I are staying in" She said as she turned around and started walking toward the building in front of us. I sighed and grabbed both sides of the box as I hoisted it up toward my chest. My boots slammed into the pavement below with my every step and my arms started to throb a little bit due to the nature of the box I was holding. I eventually arrived at the front door of the apartment, with heavy breaths, I carried the box (and myself) into the apartment complex in front of me.

I shut the door that I had just opened behind me as I looked down both sides of the hallway I was in, the inside wasn't the most appealing thing in the world- nor was it remotely clean. the yellow and brown striped walls of the first floor complimented the beige carpet floor that covered the premises. the green doors stood out in contrast to the monotone nature of the building- bringing a little life into the apartments that previously wasn't there.

I assume that the apartments were extremely cheap to stay in based on the state that the building was in. I sighed as I trudged over to the elevator which was adjacent to the entry of the building. My grandmother pressed the button to summon the elevator to where we were on floor one when I met her at the doors of the elevator, she smiled as if she were embarrassed of the quality of the place of which we stayed. After a moment of awkward silence was shared between us both, the elevator dinged as the doors slid open, granting us permission to step inside. We both took a step in the rugged elevator as Grandma Olivia pressed the button next to the 4, the doors slid closed and the elevator started its voyage up to floor 4.

"I'm terribly sorry for the state of the apartment. It's run down and old- but it's cheaper than staying other places. School starts up in a week or so and we enrolled you already, so I hope that you can make some friends here in time for school, sweetheart" Olivia stated, I nodded and smiled sweetly at Olivia as the elevator dinged once again and the doors opened,

"There's no need to be sorry, Grandma. I've lived in worse conditions" I replied, Grandma Olivia smiled solemnly as she stepped out of the elevator and turned to the left. I followed slowly behind her and walked inside of her apartment room which she shared with Margret. Olivia pointed in the direction of my room and told me to decorate it to how I so wanted to, I agreed as I walked inside of the room that my Grandma pointed me toward.

I shut the door behind me and I looked around the room, the window that was adjacent to the bed had white curtains beside it, the white curtains were adorned with the lace pattern of flowers, bees and the sun. The bed sat in the middle of the room and it had white covers as well as white pillows that were organised in a fairly neat manner. White, fluffy pillows leaned against the bedframe and the white quilt which sat atop the white mattress was tucked perfectly into the bed frame that was pushed against the black walls of my room. 

I put down the brown box full of my belongings beside the door frame and against the wall. I groaned and rubbed at my sore arms that throbbed after having carried such a heavy box for such a long period of time- I was sure that I was never going to do that again, elevator or not. 

After I was done pettily sulking the numbness of my arms, I sat on the perfectly made bed and I closed my eyes, hoping for someone or something to reach out to me. I held my practically numb arms out, as if inviting them to speak in a friendly matter,

“Please, someone, reach out. My name is Y/N L/N and I moved in a couple of minutes ago. I speak to things like you, I do not mean any harm” I said, smiling and keeping a calm composure. I sat there in silence for a while, hoping for something to break, hoping for something to tug at my hair or for an apparition of an elderly woman to show up in- WAIT, ELDERLY WOMAN?-

“Y/N L/N!” Olivia yelled, my eyes shot open as I whipped my head around to face the door where Olivia stood, her eyes were furrowed and her face read nothing short of anger. Her mouth was contorted into that of a stern frown and her arms were crossed across her chest and she stood with confidence. The sight in front of me and the tone of her voice alone made my soul leave my body,

“What do you think you are doing!” She asked, her voice slightly raised. I lowered my arms and put my hands either side of my torso as I bit my lip, I bowed my head as I clutched my eyes shut,

“I-I’m sorry, Olivia-” I said before suddenly getting cut off by the angered elderly woman,

“That’s Grandma Olivia to you! In this room, we do NOT summon the other side. Your father warned me of this, however he told me that he had fixed it- which was obviously a lie from the behaviour that I just saw before my very eyes!” She scolded, I nodded and sighed,

“Not even 10 minutes under this roof and you have already gotten in trouble! Do you understand this basic principal, Y/N?” Grandmother yelled, I nodded as I looked over to face her,

“Y-yes.. Grandmother” I said as I gripped harshly onto the quilts below, the elderly woman in front of me turned on her heel and walked out of the door, slamming it behind her as she walked away. I sighed as I got up onto my feet, my failed attempt at reaching out to those of the other side embarrassing.

_ “I forgot to mention… Your fathers’ parents are extremely strict- do not try to get on Olivia’s bad side or she will make your life hell. Margret is the only person you can safely speak to about the paranormal without having to endure a lecture. Steer clear of reaching out within your room.”  _ The voice in my head said, I nodded as I reached for the doorknob,

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind” I whispered as I opened up the door of my room, the wind of the door as I opened it making my H/L hair flow behind me with it. I shut the door without a sound as I walked over to the front door,

“I’m going to try and get to know the bu-” I said, only to get cut off,

“Do not play with ghosts” Grandma Olivia called from the toilet, I nodded as I threw the door open and shut it behind me. I let out a sigh that I didn’t know I was holding in as I looked down the corridor, there was one door without a doorknob, there seemed to be claw marks near where the doorknob was. Shivers went down my spine as I stared at the door,  _ Room 403 _ I repeated to myself, taking a mental note of the room to explore later.

I walked across to the room adjacent to the elevator, room 402, I raised my hand to knock before I heard the voice in my head again,

_ “Make friends with the boy whom wears the mask. He resides within room 402 and has experience with the paranormal. When you meet him, you will not need me as a guide anymore.”  _ it said, I nodded as I held in tears,

“Guess this is goodbye, huh?” I whispered as I turned away from the green door, the voice hummed in agreeance as it laughed a little,

_ “I got to see you grow. That is all that matters to me, young one.”  _ My grandmother said, I nodded as I smiled,

“Thank you, grandma” I replied, I could feel her smile and her blessing from a mile away,

_ “It’s my pleasure, Y/N L/N. I will always be watching from above. Now, I can rest” _ She said, I bowed my head as my mind fell into silence for the first time in my life. A good feeling resided in my chest as I turned around and faced the door, my eyes furrowed as a rush of confidence overthrew my sadness. I sighed and I walked up to the door, I had a staring contest with the plaque drilled on the door that read ‘402’ as I debated my every action.

I raised my hand as I knocked 3 times on the wooden door, the noise made from it startled me as I quickly returned my hand from the door to behind my back. The sound of footsteps became louder and louder as the doorknob turned and the door opened, revealing a masked boy who had electric blue hair that was tied up in pigtails that rested on either side of his head. He wore a warm dark grey sweater and maroon pants, as well as blue converses. His blue eyes scanned my figure up and down, after a moment of silence, I cleared my voice and blushed a slight bit,

“I’m so sorry for the interruption. I just moved here with my two grandmothers and I'm just knocking on doors to make friends” I said with a smile on my face, the boy seemed to unwind a bit as he laughed,

“No worries man, I get it. I moved here a year ago and I’m still getting used to the place. Welcome to the Nockfell hell hole” The masked boy who stood in front of me said, I smiled and nodded,

“Thank you for the warm welcome, my name is Y/N L/N” I said, introducing myself as I held a hand out to shake, the boy in front of me took it with what I assumed to be a smile on his hidden face behind the mask,

“Pleasure, I’m Sal, Sal Fisher. I’m happy to show you around- if you’d like me to?” He replied, I nodded eagerly as I smiled a wide smile,

“Of course, man! I get hella weird vibes from this place too- so hopefully I can find out what that’s about.” I said, he seemed to flinch at what I just said, but he quickly replaced his shock with a nod,

“There’s no need to worry about that, I’m sure it’s nothing. Come with me, Y/N” he said as he shut the door behind him and walked beside me over to the elevator,

Sal Fisher… I like that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that you enjoyed chapter 1!  
> please leave a kudos if you are enjoying what you read so far <3


	3. chapter 2 - five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Sal visit floor 5, it proves as a mistake after Y/N hears a scream from an unidentifiable feminine voice that confirms all of her beliefs at once.

Sal and I stood in the elevator in awkward silence, tension thickening the air and making me unable to open my mouth and speak. Sal, noticing the tension in the room, cleared his voice as he closed his eyes as he hummed,

"So, weird vibes, eh? that isn't the first time I've heard that before" He said in an almost mocking tone with what I assumed to be a smug smile on his face, his mask shifting in a way that makes it seem as if that were the case. He opened one of his eyes as he peered over at me, I hummed in surprise as I eyed the boy from where I was in the elevator. Sal laughed as he shook his head, I raised an eyebrow with slight suspicion,

"You know things I don't, don't you, Fisher?" I asked quizzically as he smirked and hit the button next to the 5. The elevator doors slid closed as it lifted us up to floor 5, the trip from floor 4 to floor 5 proving itself short as once we reached our destination, the elevator came to a rather abrupt halt, catching me off guard as I stumbled back into the metal walls of the elevator with wide eyes. The doors slid open and the cold from the floor rushed in, I faced Sal with a curious gaze as he nodded and snickered,

"I know a bit. You seem to know much more than I do, however" He said, his beautiful blue eyes enticing as they stared straight through my soul. His arms were crossed and his blue pigtails were resting on his shoulders, I parted my lips a little before nodding,

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I know my fair share about the other side" I replied, Sal tilted his head as he cocked an eyebrow himself, giving off the impression he was confused with my reference to the other side,

"There we go, you do seem to know more than I do" Sal said, staring straight at me with a curious gaze, I snorted as I closed my eyes and tried to tune in to any paranormal activity that may be on this floor,

"When I say the other side, I am referencing the place where ghosts reside- spirits, angels and demons alike reside in one space. It's why we don't always see them." I explained, Sal simply nodded and let out a sound of understanding,

"oooh, okay" He said. After a brief moment of silence, I heard footsteps coming toward me, I felt my hand being tugged slightly and what I assumed to be breathing close to my face. I gasped as my eyelids flew open and my head whipped itself (upward/downward) to face the noise in front of me, only to come face to face with Sal. My S/C cheeks turned slightly pink as I stared at the boy, he seemed to be blushing somewhat himself.

After a couple of moments of silence, I felt something flick my forehead gently, I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, taking me out of the trance I was in- Sal laughed as he tilted his head a little,

"Earth to Y/N?" He asked, his voice warm and inviting as he gazed at me, my heart did summersaults the more I stared at this boy. I placed my hand on my heart, trying to understand the feeling I was feeling as I bit my lip slightly and nodded, I sighed and took my hand off of my heart as I let my arm swing back to beside me. I waved Sal off as I snorted,

"Hey- sorry about that, I tend to phase out a lot" I said with a smile on my face, Sal nodded and took a step backward to give me space, he walked out of the elevator and I followed suit, leaving the safe haven of the elevator and stepping in to what seemed like dangerous territory. Sal looked over at me as I stared straight ahead at the wall in front of me,

"Something's there" I said as I walked up to the wall, I bobbed down and pressed my hand onto the wall, Sal walked beside me as he bobbed down next to me, his blue eyes peering at me. I turned my face over to face him, my eyebrows were furrowed and my face read that of seriousness. Sal tilted his head ever so slightly, his blue pigtails moving with his head,

"What do you mean something's there" He asked in a hushed voice, I put my finger to my mouth, telling him to keep his mouth shut. I closed my eyes as I sat on my legs, staring straight ahead of me at the wall,

"If anyone is there, please talk to me or the boy next to me. We mean you no ha-" I started to say before getting cut off by a blood curtailing scream,

**_"NO! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"_ ** the voice screeched, I flinched backwards, my hand falling from the wall as I took both of my hands and slammed them into both of my ears. My palms trying to muffle out any extra noise as my head throbbed. The feminine scream echoed in my head as I gritted my teeth and crushed my eyelids shut, the pressure on my ears increasing. I disregarded Sal shaking me slightly and him calling out my name, asking if I was okay- the pain in my head was too much to handle.

As the throbbing came to a slow stop, my hands fell off of my ears and onto the floor, I opened my eyes and allowed my mouth to quiver as tears brimmed my eyes. Tears fell out of my eyes and down my cheeks every time I blinked.

"Y/N..." Sal asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, I whipped my head around to face him in shock. I was frozen in fear and unable to move, but even in my state of shock, I knew that we had to leave here. I shook my head as I grabbed Sal's hand that rested on my shoulder, I rose from my position and tugged his hand,

"We have to leave here, it's not safe Sal" I said in a desperate tone, Sal didn't question it, he simply nodded as he got up from where he sat. We walked back to the elevator and pressed the button to summon it to us, the doors opened immediately and we both practically ran in the safe space in front of us.

I let go of Sal's hand and pressed the button which shut the doors, keeping us somewhat safe from whatever monster lurked within floor 5. I tried to take in all of the previous events and accept them for what they were- but I simply couldn't. It was too much to handle- I had never experienced such a scream like that in my life time, even in the years of my youth.

Sal stared at me as I kept my eyes on the door in front of me, obviously still in shock over what's happened, He sighed as he moved a little closer to me, I looked over at him with a frown on my face as his mask shifted, indicating that he was smiling,

"Hey, Y/N" Sal said, I hummed as I looked over at him, Sal opened his arms, offering a hug. My lips parted in hesitation as I stared at the boy, He blushed a little as he stood there, his arms wide apart looking like an idiot. I laughed as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I closed my eyes- for once not wondering what is there and what isn't- because for the first time in my life, i felt safe.

We stood there like that, my head on Sal's chest with my eyes closed, his arms wrapped around my torso and his chin resting on the top of my head, holding me close and making me feel secure and safe. I opened my eyes as I pulled away from the hug, our arms still wrapped around each other. I parted my lips ever so slightly as we both gazed at each other, taking note of each other every feature. Sals mask shifted a little as he sighed,

"I'm not going to lie to you- this is one of the best hugs I've shared with someone in ages" He said, I laughed as we both unwrapped our arms that were once around each other,

"I know that we literally just met, Sal, but I honestly think that you're someone who I need to protect. We need to stick together, Sal Fisher" I said with a smile on my face, Sal's mask shifted once more as he laughed,

"Hell yeah! Also, feel free to call me Sally Face- it's what my friends call me" He said, I frowned a little as I nodded, before I could say anything, Sal simply laughed and shook his head,

"Now that I think about it- I probably didn't have the very best friends in the world, I got teased for my mask a lot so I decided to say fuck em and take the name that they used to tease me with on as a nickname so then they had no leg to stand on" he explained with what I assumed was a smile on his face, I smiled back as I nodded,

"I understand the feeling. I used to get called freak a lot because nobody understood what I had going on with me- I was always an outcast and never had a partner for any group project at school. bullying got so bad that my birth parents had to take me out of school- cause it caused me self esteem issues." I said, he nodded as his mask shifted back to normal, his face displaying what I could only make out as being worried. His eyes glistened a little as he furrowed his eyebrows, his once worried face vanishing in an instant as he took on a more protective look and gaze. I held my hands up and smiled awkwardly as I stared at Sal,

"Ah- don't worry though, the bullying was never physical. Everybody at the schools that I attended were all fuckin' idiot babies, they couldn't be honest for the life of them" I said with a smirk on my face, Sal bursted out into laughter and I did too, _'idiot babies'_ \- what was I thinking?

Surely enough, we both calmed down from the laughter, tears from laughing so hard falling down my face. Sal chuckled at the sight as he crossed his arms and leaned on the elevator, he peered over at me,

“What happened back there anyway?” He asked, I stopped in my tracks, my once happy persona leaving my body as I stared with wide eyes at the wall in front of me. Sal seemed to have taken notice of my reaction, to which he swiftly changed the topic before it morphed into a bigger monster.

“Sorry. I was just wondering if you’d like to come over tomorrow? I have a friend who I’d like to introduce to you. I wanna understand you better too- let’s get to know each other, ok?” He asked, I whipped my head over to face him in surprise, I didn’t think he was going to change the topic- most would pry at me to answer their question. The shift in direction was nice- I admired the fact that he didn’t pry for an answer, I know how annoying it is to not have questions answered for some- he may not be someone who needs answers.

I smiled softly at what he said, surprisingly, he returned the favour, closing his eyes and allowing his mask to shift greatly, his cheeks lifting the ends of his closed eyes as he smiled. I watched the boy with blue hair as I allowed blush to bloom across my cheeks. I wanted to see what was below that mask, but I figured it was sensitive to him seeing as he wore a mask. I needed to be around him, this feeling was so foreign but I know I have felt it before- I have to have felt it before! I just… Don’t remember when.

“Yeah.. I’d love to get to know you too, Sally Face” I said, unknowingly breathless. Sal opened his eyes to face me, his smile remaining,

“Dope, I’ll knock on your door whenever I’m ready. Hopefully tomorrow I can take you to Wendigo Lake” He said, his mask returning back to normal as he hit the button next to the 4 on the elevator. The elevator finally arrived at floor 4 and the doors slid open, the heaviness in the air that I felt on floor 5 not present as we both stepped out into the 4th floor.

“Where’s Wendigo Lake?” I asked, Sal snickered as he shrugged,

“I don’t even know, though I do have a rough idea of where it is. You might’ve passed it on the way here, correct?” He asked, confirming my belief, I simply shrugged as I crossed my arms,

“I wouldn’t know- I slept for the whole time” I replied, Sal seemed to light up again as he smiled a little,

“If you don’t mind me asking, where did you come from? I never knew that. I came from New Jersey” He asked, my eyes widened as I looked at him,

“Jersey?! Why the big move?” I asked, Sal fell silent as he looked away, I took the hint as I nodded,

“I came from  Elcycus- just 6 hours south from here.” I said, changing the topic, he looked back at me with a somewhat surprised expression from what I could tell from his eyes. I smiled a small smile as his mask shifted once more.

“It was great meeting you, Sally Face. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” I asked as I held out a hand to shake, Sal smiled as he took my hand and shook it,

“Yeah! Of course” He replied, We both waved to each other as we went our separate ways, I gave him one last side glance before entering 404.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed that! Of course it is just the prologue- the main story stuff is to come in chapter 1 which I will post as soon as I get around to it :)  
> I will add a key at the top of each chapter to let you know of the abbreviations used to allow you to change your character to how you would like it, such as Y/N, H/C, H/L, etc, etc. 
> 
> Just take away that the main purpose of the prologue was to get your 'power' out of the way and your backstory before we continue on to meet Sal and his friendship group :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
